Raining Day
by Aichi Chiyuri
Summary: Mungkin jika aku menceritakan tentang cerita ini di Summary ini, pasti tidak akan muat. Jadi, Silahkan anda buka dan baca sendiri. Dan juga jangan lupa untuk memberi review ya. ありがとうございます。
1. Chapter 1

Raining Day

(Chapter 1)

Setiap ucapan yang dilontarkan Ochi-sensei seperti sebuah lagu klasik yang entah kenapa bisa membuat mataku ingin sekali terpejam. Tidak heran memang, didetik-detik jam terakhir dalam pelajaran seperti ini memang saatnya tenaga yang dimiliki berada dalam titik darah penghabisan. Semua tulisan angka dipapan bagaikan gambaran imajinasi indah saat aku berada disetengah tidurku.

Ku coba bangun kembali dengan cara menegakkan punggungku yang sudah membentuk huruf C. Sial sekali, kenapa aku bisa mengantuk seperti ini? Padahal ini adalah pelajaran yang sangat berharga. Tapi apa daya, keadaan di luar ruangan yang sedang sejuk karena hujan sebentar lagi datang membuat suasana semakin rileks lagi untuk tidur.

Mulutku menguap dengan sendirinya. Mataku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan lagi untuk tetap terbuka. Dengan sendirinya punggungku kembali melengkung lagi. Saat kepalaku sudah berada diatas meja, kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya. Ini tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Maafkan aku pelajaran yang berharga, aku tidak bisa menerimamu untuk saat ini.

-o0o-

Perkenalkan. Namaku Rukia Kuchiki. Seorang gadis pindahan yang baru pindah sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Aku bersyukur sekali karena dalam pindahan kali ini aku mendapatkan teman-teman yang sangat baik dan perhatian kepadaku.

Sejak datang di Karakura high school, aku duduk di kelas 1-2 sampai sekarang. Beruntungnya lagi, disekelilingku dikelilingi teman-teman perempuanku yang baik kepadaku. Apalagi si Inoue Orihime. Temanku yang paling polos itu sangat peduli sekali dengan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Meski terkadang kepolosannya itu membuat emosi orang meledak-ledak.

Bel tanda jam pelajaran berakhir berdenteng dengan kerasnya membuat sebagian murid yang sudah bosan berseru senang. Wajah-wajah mengantuk mereka hilang digantikan dengan wajah sumringah. Tak lain halnya dengan teman yang berada disamping kiriku. Sebut saja dia Tatsuki Arisawa.

Kepalanya yang sepanjang jam terakhir tadi berada diatas meja sekarang sudah bangkit kembali. Senyum manisnya tersungging indah dibibirnya ketika melihat guru pengajar sudah melangkah keluar dari kelas.

"Yeiiiy, waktunya pulang. Istirahat sebentar dan pergi latihan. Rukia, Orihime, aku pergi duluan yaaaa~!" teriak Tatsuki berlari cepat keluar kelas.

Aku dan Orihime sendiri hanya datar. Seperti tidak heran atau tidak menghiraukan kepergian Tatsuki. Kami masih anteng-anteng saja sambil memasukan buku kami kedalam tas. Bahkan mataku atau mungkin juga mata Orihime tidak sedikitpun melirik untuk melihat kepergian Tatsuki.

"Nee, Kuchiki-san, aku pergi dulu ya. Sepertinya aku harus pergi ke super market untuk membeli bahan makanan," ucap Orihime stand by disamping bangkuku.

Bibirku menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil, "Douzo, Orihime. Aku juga harus pergi ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku-buku yang ku pinjam."

Orihime mengangguk, "Aku pergi dulu ya. Jaa ne, mata ashita." Orihime berlalu.

Tak lama setelah Orihime berlalu, ku lihat keadaan kelas yang sudah sepi. Koridor sekolah pun terdengar sepi tanpa ada suara langkah kaki sama sekali. Ini memang kebiasaanku saat pulang. Aku selalu menunggu sampai semua orang pergi dan aku baru keluar.

Jujur saja, aku tidak suka dengan keramaian. Karena memang keramaian membuat keadaanku tidak tenang. Entah karena apa. Memang tidak ada trauma tersendiri tentang ini, tapi inilah aku.

Segera ku langkahkan kakiku untuk bergegas. Karena memang keadaan di luar ruangan sekarang sudah gelap. Sebut saja langitnya sedang mendung sekarang. Memang, bulan ini sudah waktunya musim penghujan.

Aku sangat berharap sekali hari ini hujan tidak turun sebelum aku berada di rumah. Alasannya karena hari ini aku lupa membawa payung. Dan itu karena tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan. Karena kesiangan ujung-ujungnya aku melupakan barang-barangku yang tidak aku siapkan sejak tadi malam. Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan itu sekarang. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah segera kembalikan bukunya dan pulang.

-o0o-

Mataku menatap setiap tetep air hujan yang jatuh dengan cepat keatas tanah. Sebuah kebenaran yang tidak aku sukai. Kenapa harus hujan ketika aku sudah berada di lantai bawah. Padahal aku cukup menyeberangi lapangan itu dan masuk kedalam perpustakaan.

"Kalau begini, lebih baik hujannya turun saat aku sudah berada di perpustakaan saja."

Dalam hatiku sudah mengumpat habis-habisan. Kalau sudah begini aku harus melakukan apa? Apa perlu aku kembali lagi ke kelas untuk menunggu hujan reda? Bodoh sekali jika aku melakukan hal itu. Kalau memang begini, baiklah, aku akan menunggu dulu disini.

Tiba-tiba, dari ujung koridor terdengar suara langkah kaki yang melangkah mendekat kearahku. Langkah ini sepertinya masih berada di tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua. Ternyata masih saja ada orang di sekolah ini selain aku. Padahal, ku pikir hari ini tidak ada ekstra hari ini.

Dan benar. Dari ujung koridor sana, ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju kearahku. Apaan itu? Ada apa dengan rambutnya? Sangat menyilaukan dunia. Aku tidak bohong, itu terlalu nyentrik untuk rambut orang Jepang.

Mungkin saja dia orang luar. Tidak heran, sekolah ini memang sekolah internassional. Tidak hanya orang Jepang saja yang sekolah di sekolah ini. Jadi mungkin, si orang berambut nyentrik itu adalah orang luar Jepang.

Entah apa yang membuatnya tiba-tiba berhenti dibelakangku. Padahal yang terakhir ku lihat dari ujung mataku tadi, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Ku kira dia tidak mengetahui adanya keberadaanku.

Aku jadi agak merindingan. Habisnya, selain rambutnya yang nyentrik, wajahnya juga menakitkan. Alisnya terlihat menyatu seperti itu. Hiii, dasar maniak. Pasti dia anak brandal. Dilihat dari gayanya juga terlihat sekali. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi.

"Kau sendirian?" tanyanya setelah lama hening.

Sial! Kenapa tiba-tiba dia bertanya seperti itu? Aku jadi takut. Apa-apaan coba? Bulu tanganku jadi berdiri semua karena ini. Auranya kuat sekali. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ada aura yang sekuat ini. Ku harap wajahku tidak terlihat seperti orang ketakutan.

Ku lirikkan mataku untuk melihatnya, "Sejauh ini aku sendirian, tapi untuk saat ini aku sudah tidak sendiri."

Hening kembali. Namun, tanpa aku tahu, dia bergerak dan berhenti tepat disampingku. Kedua tangannya sudah dari awal berada didalam saku celana panjangnya. Ekspresi wajahnya masih belum berubah. Pandangannya lurus menatap kedepan.

"Kuchiki, itu kan namamu?"

Nani wo are? Kenapa dia bertanya seperti itu? Darimana dia bisa tau namaku? Reflek saja aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah pemuda aneh ini.

"Eh? Sumimasen, darimana kau tau namaku?"

Ini asli ataupun bukan aku tidak tau. Penglihatanku yang salah atau memang benar-benar terjadi didepanku. Pemuda nyentrik itu tersenyum. Meski hanya sedikit tersungging, tapi entah kenapa wajahnya menawan sekali.

"Hanya tau saja. Anak pindahan yang baru sebulan lalu pindah kesini. Berada di kelas 1-2. Anak pendiam yang jarang keluar dari kelas kalau tidak bersama Tatsuki dan Orihime."

Dasar maniak. Mulutku hampir saja terbuka lebar kalau saja aku tidak secepat mungkin menangkan pikiranku yang masih shock dengan pernyataannya barusan.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau sedetail itu?" mungkin sekarang wajahku sudah memerah, "jangan bilang kau sengaja mengikuti aku diam-diam untuk mendapatkan informasiku?" jangan salahkan aku jika aku menjadi percaya diri seperti ini.

Terdengar suara decakan dari pemuda itu. Senyumnya semakin tersungging. Namun jika seperti ini senyumnya bukan menawan seperti tadi. Tapi senyum kali ini seperti senyum licik yang biasa dipakai anak-anak berandal di sekolah ini.

Aku baru menyadari kalau bola matanya berwarna coklat saat matanya terarah kearahku, "Maaf, aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk melakukan itu. Hanya saja temanku sering membicarakan dirimu."

Satu lagi rahasia besar tentang orang yang membicarakan aku dibelakang. Aku hampir saja terduduk karena lemas mendengar ini semua. Pada kenyataanya, aku tidak begitu suka jik a ada orang yang membicarakan aku diam-diam. Meski omongan itu tentang sesuatu tentang aku yang bagus.

"Nani? Jangan bercanda padaku, siapa namanya?" seruku tanpa sadar langsung mencengkram lengan bajunya.

Pemuda itu kaget. Seperti tidak menyangka aku akan melakukan itu, "Dia, Abarai Renji. Teman sekelasku yang punya rambut merah. Mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya karena memang kau jarang keluar kelas. Tapi sebenarnya, aku dan Renji adalah teman Tatsuki dan Orihime juga."

Mulutku terbuka lebar seperti orang bego yang baru saja mengetahuo sesuatu yang paling rahasia. Kalau memang mereka berteman, kenapa aku jarang melihat mereka bersama?

Si pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "Sudah saatnya aku pergi, sepertinya kau sudah bisa ke perpustakaan itu," ucapnya dan langsung melangkah menjauh.

"Matte, sebelumnya siapa namamu?" sepertinya aku sudah kehilangan kendali, kenapa juga aku bertanya seperti itu?

Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Tanpa menatap kearahku dia menjawab, "Namaku..." hening sesaat, dan, "Kurosaki Ichigo, dari kelas 1-1."

Setelah pemuda yang mempernalkan diri itu berlalu, aku baru sadar kalau hujan sudah berhenti sejak tadi. Setidaknya aku harus segera bergerak agar Nii-san tidak mencari aku karena hari sudah sore. Tapi, entah kenapa aku masih saja diam. Bingung dengan apa yang barusan aku lewati. Sebenarnya, tadi itu mimpi atau bukan. Dia nyata atau hanya sekedar mahluk halus?

Tapi..., "Kurosaki—ichigo?"

TBC

-o0o-

A/N:

Yosh!  
Inilah cerita pertamaku setelah lama aku tidak aktif di FBI ini. Sebenarnya sih aku ingin sekali mengepost sebuah cerita. Tapi apa daya, selalu saja ada halangan yang ku terima *curcol dadakan*. Baiklah, tidak usah banyak curcol lagi, demikian cerpen yang ku posting. Semoga menghibur. Don't forget to review this story. I'm very wish. Once again—

**! Review !  
I I  
I I  
I I  
V**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Scene on Chapter 1_ :

Si pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "Sudah saatnya aku pergi, sepertinya kau sudah bisa ke perpustakaan itu," ucapnya dan langsung melangkah menjauh.

"Matte, sebelumnya siapa namamu?" sepertinya aku sudah kehilangan kendali, kenapa juga aku bertanya seperti itu?

Kakinya berhenti melangkah. Tanpa menatap kearahku dia menjawab, "Namaku..." hening sesaat, dan, "Kurosaki Ichigo, dari kelas 1-1."

Setelah pemuda yang mempernalkan diri itu berlalu, aku baru sadar kalau hujan sudah berhenti sejak tadi. Setidaknya aku harus segera bergerak agar Nii-san tidak mencari aku karena hari sudah sore. Tapi, entah kenapa aku masih saja diam. Bingung dengan apa yang barusan aku lewati. Sebenarnya, tadi itu mimpi atau bukan. Dia nyata atau hanya sekedar mahluk halus?

Tapi..., "Kurosaki—ichigo?"

Raining Day

(_Chapter 2_)

"Kurosaki—Ichigo?"

Ku rasakan ada seseorang yang sedang mencubit-cubit pipiku. Perlahan ku coba membuka mataku yang serasa berat. Kesan pertama yang ku lihat adalah warna oranye yang memenuhi pemandangan mataku.

"Hey, kenapa kau bisa tidur disini?"

Setelah mataku sudah bisa menetralkan cahaya yang masuk kedalam mataku, aku baru sadar kalau didepanku sudah ada wajah seseorang. Wajahnya tidak jauh dari wajahku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas saja.

"Rukia, kenapa kau memanggil namaku?" tanya pemuda yang sedang berada didepanku ini.

Aku langsung bangkit dan melihat sekeliling. Ah, sepertinya aku ketiduran. Bahkan saat Ochi-sensei keluar dari kelas saja aku tidak tau. Dasar, kenapa Tatsuki dan Orihime tidak membangunkan aku. Adanya sekarang aku ada di dalam kelas ini bersama—, "Ichigo?"

Jarinya menyentil jidatku pelan, "Kenapa kau bisa selalai itu sampai ketiduran di dalam kelas? Kau tidak sadar ya? Teman sekelasmu mungkin sudah mempunyai foto tidurmu. Bisa saja besok pagi-pagi foto itu sudah berada di mading sekolah."

Tanganku dengan sendirinya menepuk pipi Ichigo, "Jangan bercanda. Dari wajahmu sudah kelihatan kalau kau berbohong. Memang mungkin teman-teman sudah memiliki foto tidurku, tapi ku pikir, sebelum teman-temanku bergerak lebih jauh, kau sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikan mereka."

Senyum Ichigo tersungging dengan manis. Tangannya mengacak rambutku pelan dan berakhir dengan mencubit pipiku kembali, "Dasar peramal cilik. Tentu saja aku melakukan hal itu. Jika reputasi pacarku turun, pastinya reputasiku juga. Jadi, aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

Pipiku memerah, dan sekarang tentunya aku sedang tersenyum malu-malu, "Dasar."

Mungkin karena terlalu gugup, segera ku alihkan pandanganku kearah lain. Aku baru saja menyadari kalau di luar ruangan ini sedang hujan. Seperti kebiasaanku sebelumnya, aku selalu tersenyum ketika melihat hujan seperti sekarang.

Alasannya, karena memang ada banyak memori yang indah didalam hujan itu. Setiap tetes hujan, seperti sebuah kepingan-kepingan video yang merekam ataupun mengulang kembali kenangan yang pernah kita lakukan saat hujan.

Tangan Ichigo tiba-tiba melingkar dipinggangku. Aku hanya diam, masih menikmati setiap tetes air yang turun. Ichigo menaruh kepalanya diatas pundakku dan berbisik pelan, "Sepertinya kau serius sekali melihat hujan itu."

Senyumku makin mengembang, "Tentu saja. Apa kau lupa, saat kita bertemu dan berbicang pertama kali. Pada saat itu kan hujan dengan keadaan sekolah yang sudah sepi seperti ini."

"Benar juga ya," ucap Ichigo seperti baru teringat pada sesuatu. Dasar, si maniak kuning itu memang pelupa.

Ichigo menegakkan tubuhnya, namun tangannya masih memeluk pinggangku. Disaat seperti ini, langsung saja ku taruh kepalaku diatas dada bidangnya. Sepertinya aku akan tidur lagi untuk menunggu hujan. Lagipula, aku masih agak mengantuk karena tiba-tiba dibangunkan Ichigo tadi.

-o0o-

"Kuchiki-san, apa Kuchiki-san mau tidur di rumahku. Tatsuki-chan juga akan tidur di rumahku loh," ucap Orihime dengan semangat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Memang, Orihime bertanya seperti ini karena seminggu kedepan sekolah kami akan libur karena kakak kelas kita akan melalukukan ujian akhir untuk kelulusan.

Ku tatap mata Orihime dengan bingung, "Maaf, tapi untuk masalah menginap kita harus bilang ke _Nii_-san dulu."

Wajah Orihime langsung memucat ketika mendengar ucapanku. Kalian pasti sudah tau sendiri siapa _Nii_-sanku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuchiki Byakuya. Dengan auranya yang menakutkan itu, tidak ada satupun temanku yang berani bermain ke rumahku karena takut pada Nii-san.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahuku, "Tenang saja, _Nii_-sanmu akan mengijinkan kita. Lagian kan rumah Orihime juga masih satu kota dengan rumahmu," ucap Tatsuki dengan santainya.

"_Demo nee_, Tatsuki-chan—" ucap Orihime dengan nada tidak yakin.

Sepertinya tidak mungkin jika aku membawa mereka untuk meminta ijin pada _Nii_-san. Tapi, jika aku tidak ikut, aku akan kehilangan event yang seru. Jadi, sepertinya aku harus meminta ijin sendiri pada _Nii_-san.

"Baiklah, aku akan tidur di rumah Orihime. Tapi, jika aku tidak berhasil meminta ijin pada _Nii_-san, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi."

Wajah Orihime dan Tatsuki berubah menjadi tak percaya setengah-setengah bahagia. Seperti mendapatkan hadiah terindah, Orihime dan Tatsuki langsung bersorak dan memeluk tubuhku erat. Baiklah, beginilah persahabatan. Yang terpenting adalah kebersamaan.

-o0o-

Di kedua tanganku sekarang sudah ada dua kantong plastik yang berisi beberapa jajan dan bahan makanan yang akan dipakai untuk bakar-bakar nanti di rumah Orihime. Setelah melewati beberapa cobaan untuk mendapatkan ijin dari Nii-san, akhirnya Nii-san mengijinkan aku untuk tinggal di rumah Orihime selama tiga hari.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika aku, Tatsuki dan Orihime berada dalam satu rumah. Tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa. Pastinya akan berantkan sekali ruamhnya. Aku bisa membayangkan itu.

Tiba-tiba saja angin dingin berhembus menembus jaket yang ku pakai. Selang beberapa detik, rintikan titik-titik air hujan menetes perlahan. Namun, semakin lama rintikan itu menjadi semakin deras.

Bingung harus pergi berlindung kemana, aku langsung lari saja. Namun, ketika aku akan berbelok, tiba-tiba kakiku terpeleset dan akhirnya aku terjatuh. Sial! Rasanya sakit sekali. punggungku serasa retak karena terbentur keras dengan aspal.

Karena kakiku serasa tidak bisa digerakkan, aku hanya bisa diam saja. Namun, perlahan-lahan kesadaranku hilang ketika aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari kepalaku.

-o0o-

"_Nee-chan? Daijoubu desu ka_?" suara seorang gadis kecil menggema di gendang telingaku.

Saat ku coba membuka mata, kepalaku tiba-tiba terserang nyeri yang luar biasa. Membuat aku kembali memejamkan mata. Lama aku mencoba menghilangkan rasa nyeriku, akhirnya aku bisa membuka mata juga.

Mataku kaget ketika melihat ada dua anak perempuan seumur. Yang satu duduk disampingku berambut coklat dan yang satunya lagi berada di sebuah pintu berambut hitam. Si gadis yang berada di sebuah pintu tersebut menengokan pandangannya kearah lain setelah melihat aku sudah bangun.

"_Onii_-chan, sepertinya dia sudah bangun," teriaknya.

Tidak lama waktu berselang, datanglah seorang pemuda yang sudah pernah aku temui sebelumnya. Tapi, aku agak lupa dengan namanya. Sebentar-sebentarm mata itu, wajah itu dan rambut itu. Ah, sepertinya dia tetangga kelasku. Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kurosaki mendekatiku, "Kau sudah baikan? Kenapa kau bisa berada di jalan itu dengan baju yang basah?" tanyanya dengan nada peduli.

Aku tidak menjawabnya. Ku coba untuk duduk dan menatap pemandangan sekeliling yang masih belum familiar di mataku. Dan pada akhirnya pandanganku kembali tertuju pada Kurosaki.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanyaku agak bingung.

Kurosaki hanya menghela nafas, "Sebenarnya tujuan utamamu mau kemana?" seperti tau dengan apa yang aku pikirkan, si pemuda itu bertanya padaku.

"Aku? Aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Orihime. Dan juga aku akan menginap disana," sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku sampai-sampai aku bisa berada di rumah Kurosaki? Aku masih penasaran karena tadi Kurosaki tidak memberitahuku.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus mengantarmu ke rumah Inoue. Jika tidak, dia pasti akan khawatir karena kau tidak datang-datang," ucap Kurosaki berdiri dari duduknya.

Entah kenapa mukaku langsung _blush _mendengar ucapannya, "Eh? Tidak usah repot-repot. Aku akan pergi ke rumah Inoue sendirian."

Mimik muka Kurosaki langsung berubah. Eh? Ada apa dengan muka itu? Memang ada yang salah dengan ucapanku tadi? Aku baru sadar lagi kalau ada orang selain aku ketika gadis kecil yang duduk di sampingku menyela tidak terima.

"Tidak bisa begitu. Ini sudah malam, berbahaya kalau _Onee_-chan keluar sendirian."

Gadis yang baik. Kepeduliannya patut diacungi jempol. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saja sembari menatapnya dengan wajah semanis mungkin.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri kok," ku gerakkan badanku untuk turun dari ranjang yang ku tempati sekarang. Namun, ketika aku sudah sepenuhnya berdiri, tiba-tiba kakiku terasa nyeri dibagian pergelangannya. Alhasil, akhirnya aku duduk kembali di ranjang. _Kami_-sama, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku sebelum ini?

Satu gadis lagi yang berada di pintu menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada sembari menatapku dengan pandangan datarnya, "Sepertinya _Nii_-chan harus mengantarkan _Onee_-chan ini ke rumah Orihime-_nee_."

Kurosaki mengankat kedua bahunya, "Sepertinya begitu."

Oh, kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak suka dengan respon kedua orang ini? Ada apa dengan ekspresi wajah mereka itu? Tapi, itu tidak masalah. Sekarang pikirkan apa aku harus menyetujui atau tidak dengan tawaran Kurosaki.

Akan membantu sekali jika semisalnya aku diantar. Tapi, aku agak sungkan karena aku baru mengenal Kurosaki. Kalau semisalnya aku tidak menerima tawarannya itu bagus. Namun, kalau aku menerima tawarannya, itu akan lebih bagus lagi. Baiklah, keputusan sudah final.

Pada akhirnya, aku menerima tawaran dari si rambut kuning itu.

-o0o-

Betapa bodohnya posisiku sekarang. Karena kakiku yang tidak bisa ditoleransi untuk berjalan, mungkin dengan terpaksa Kurosaki harus mau menggendongku. Dan lebih repotnya lagi, di luar masih hujan. Jadi, aku harus membawakan payung untuk Kurosaki agar kami berdua tidak kehujanan.

"_Onii_-chan to _Onee_-chan, hati-hati di jalan ya," ucap si gadis berambut coklat tersenyum manis kearahku.

Aku ikut tersenyum, "Iya, maaf telah membuat kalian semua repot."

"Tidak usah malu-malu, lagipula tadi yang membawa Onee-chan kesini adalah Onii-chan. Jika Onii-chan merasa kakak tidak perlu untuk ditolong, pasti Onii-chan akan membiarkan Onee—," ucapan si gadis berambut hitam terhenti karena Kurosaki menyela.

"Sudah cukup berbincangnya, kami berdua berangkat," Kurosaki langsung saja melangkah dan menutup pintu rumah. Aku hanya bisa terbegong. Bingung dengan apa yang terjadi barusan.

-o0o-

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Orihime serasa jauh dan hening sekali. Memang, sedari tadi kami berdua tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Dan jadi beginilah keadaan sekarang. Sangat hening, hanya suara rintikan hujan yang jatuh diatas payung yang ku bawa.

Aku tidak suka dengan keadaan canggung seperti ini. Mungkin aku harus memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, "_Nee_, Kurosaki-san, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku sampai-sampai aku bisa berada di rumahmu?"

Hening sejenak, "Ku lihat kau tadi tergeletak di tikungan jalan dengan tragis. Karena rumahku tidak jauh dari tempat itu, ku bawa saja dirimu."

Penjelasan yang cukup singkat namun langsung mengembalika ingatanku. Jadi, ternyata aku tergelincir dan terjatuh di tikungan itu. Sungguh sangat memalukan. Mukaku kembali serasa memanas mengingat itu. Apalagi tadi Kurosaki bilang kalau aku tergeletak dengan tragis.

Tapi, bukannya saat aku tergelincir keadaannya sedang hujan. Lalu, kenapa bajuku bisa kering? Tiba-tiba saja pikiran negatif menyelubungi otakku.

"Demo, bukannya saat aku tergeletak di tikungan itu keadaannya sedang hujan, ya? Lalu kenapa bajuku sekarang sudah kering?" tanyaku agak takut.

Kurosaki berdehem, "Kalau itu, tadi bajumu diganti. Lihat saja, apa baju yang pakai sekarang itu bajumu tadi?"

Secepat kilat mataku langsung menatap kearah baju yang ku pakai. Jantungku langsung jatuh ketika melihat kebenaran bahwa bajuku telah diganti dengan baju—entah punya siapa ini. Hatiku langsung berteriak histeris, reflek tanganku mencengkram baju yang dikenakan Kurosaki.

"I—iya, ini bukan bajuku," ucapku agak merengek dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang.

Langkah Kurosaki terhenti, matanya melirikku. Seperti bisa membaca pikiranku, Kurosaki tersenyum geli diakhiri dengan tawa kecilnya, "Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh ya. Memang yang memilihkan baju itu aku, tapi bukan aku yang mengganti bajumu," suara tawanya kembali terdengar, "dua adikku tadi yang menggantikannya. Tenang saja."

Alhasil, mukaku menjadi memerah kembali. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa jadi aku ya yang omes? Sudah-sudah, aku tidak mau memikirkan ini.

Untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, langsung saja aku melihat kearah langit karena ku rasa aku tidak mendengar suara air yang menetes diatas payung, "Eh? Hujannya sudah reda," ku turunkan payungnya agar Kurosaki juga bisa melihat.

"Iya. Udaranya terasa segar sekali ya? Jarang-jarang aku keluar setelah hujan berhenti."

Aku agak bingung mendengar curhatan singkat Kurosaki. Tidak menyangka dia akan bisa berbicara seperti itu. Haha, ternyata sama saja ya, tidak perempuan atau laki-laki, keduanya suka mencurahkan isi hatinya kalau sedang dalam keadaan hati gembira.

"Tentu saja jarang. Orang pasti akan malas keluar rumah karena keadaan di luar setelah hujan terasa sangat dingin," entah kenapa aku menanggapi curhatan Kurosaki meski aku merasa agak bingung.

Ketika kami berdua sedang hanyut dalam keheningan dan kesejukan udara sekitar, tiba-tiba saja ada setetes air dari dedaunan pohon yang ada diatas kami jatuh. Air itu tepat mengenai pipiku. Reflek, terpekik suaraku, "Dingin sekali—."

TBC

-o0o-

A/N :  
Yuhuuu~ I'm come back here.  
Terima kasih buat temen-temen yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk mereview Fic-ku ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena cerita saya jauh dari kata sempurna. Saya ingin belajar membuat karya tulis lagi setelah lama vakum.  
Penjelasan lain, sebenarnya fic ini menceritakan tentang masa lalu Rukia saat bertemu Ichigo. Tapi masa lalu itu ku buat berulang dalam mimpi Rukia. Jadi scene cerita ini ada didalam mimpi Rukia. Awal-awalan disetiap cerita itu hanyalah plot ceritanya *yaiyalah, bego amat*. Alurnya maju-mundur pokoknya. Are you understand my friends? *teriak semangat* #ditendang berjamaah  
Sekali lagi saya meminta dengan hormat, untuk mereview Fic saya. Sempatkan diri anda untuk mereview jika sudah terlanjur membuka Fic ini ya *maksa* #ditimpuk  
Last words, don't forget to—

**! REVIEW !**

| |

V


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Scene on Chapter 2_ :

"Iya. Udaranya terasa segar sekali ya? Jarang-jarang aku keluar setelah hujan berhenti."

Aku agak bingung mendengar curhatan singkat Kurosaki. Tidak menyangka dia akan bisa berbicara seperti itu. Haha, ternyata sama saja ya, tidak perempuan atau laki-laki, keduanya suka mencurahkan isi hatinya kalau sedang dalam keadaan hati gembira.

"Tentu saja jarang. Orang pasti akan malas keluar rumah karena keadaan di luar setelah hujan terasa sangat dingin," entah kenapa aku menanggapi curhatan Kurosaki meski aku merasa agak bingung.

Ketika kami berdua sedang hanyut dalam keheningan dan kesejukan udara sekitar, tiba-tiba saja ada setetes air dari dedaunan pohon yang ada diatas kami jatuh. Air itu tepat mengenai pipiku. Reflek, terpekik suaraku, "Dingin sekali—."

Raining Day

(_Chapter 3_)

"Dingin sekali—."

Suara langkah kaki yang samar-samar ku dengar tiba-tiba berhenti. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang menggema ditelingaku, "Apanya yang dingin?"

Mataku perlahan terbuka. Aku agak bingung ketika melihat keadaan disekelilingku. Warna jingga kemerahan sudah menghiasi langit di ufuk barat sana. Yang terlihat hanya ada sedikit pancaran cahaya yang tergambarkan sebuah garis lurus di awan. Sepertinya matahari sudah menghilang tanpa sepengetahuanku. Bagus sekali, tadinya Ochi-sensei, sekarang matahari.

"Rukia, kau tidak sedang ngelindur kan?" aku baru tersadar kalau sekarang aku berada digendongan Ichigo ketika aku melihat dia yang sedang memunggungi aku.

Kenapa aku sudah ada digendongan Ichigo seperti ini ya? Dan juga, dimana ini sekarang? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihat jalan ini. Dasar kepala jeruk, dia mau membawaku kemana?

"Ichigo, kita mau kemana? Ini bukan jalan pulang kan?" tanyaku masih setengah mengantuk. Tentu saja, aku kan baru saja terbangun.

Aneh sekali memang, kenapa bisa seharian ini aku tidur berkali-kali. Tidak ada alasan kuat kenapa aku bisa merasa secapek ini. Kalau masalah belajar pada malam hari, mungkin itu tidak berpengaruh. Ku pikir aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kebiasaanku yang itu.

Senyum Ichigo tersungging kecil, "Aku ingin membawamu jalan-jalan. Sudah lama juga kita tidak jalan berdua gara-gara kesibukan sebagai murid yang akan lulus sekolah."

Ya memang, aku dan Ichigo sekarang sudah duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA. Seperti sebuah tahun yang sangat cepat sekali karena ku rasa baru beberapa hari kemarin aku datang ke sekolah. Tapi pada kenyataannya, hampir 3 tahun lamanya aku berada di sekolahku sekarang.

"Itu resiko Ichigo. Kalau kau tidak sibuk belajar, mana bisa kau masuk universitas yang kau mau dengan mudah?" ku taruh kepalaku diatas pundak Ichigo.

Angin semilir berhembus lembut menerpa kami berdua. Rasanya pipi ini seperti dibelai oleh tangan yang lembut sekali. Rasanya sejuk dan menyenangkan. Bisa-bisa aku tertidur kembali kalau begini. Haha, tapi sudah biarlah. Toh Ichigo pasti membawaku ke rumah kalau aku tertidur.

"Benar juga ya. Kalau semisalnya aku tidak bisa masuk universitas, aku langsung menikahimu saja. Mungkin itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan selain masuk universitas.."

Dasar orang yang berpikiran pendek. Jangan seenaknya mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Lagipula, kalau Ichigo mau menikahiku, mana berani dia meminta ijin pada _Nii_-san. _Nii_-san pasti tidak memperbolehkan itu.

"Jangan bodoh," ucapku ku buat-buat galak, "dan juga, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

Ichigo menyunggingkan senyum misteriusnya. Kakinya kembali melangkah melewati setapak demi setapak jalan yang kami lewati, "Itu masih rahasia. Kalau kau mau tidur lagi, silahkan saja. Mungkin masih lama sampainya kita di tempat tujuan."

Ku cubit pipinya dengan gemas, "Jangan membuatku penasaran. Aku tidak suka itu."

Tawa Ichigo lepas, terdengar kalau dia sedang geli, "Tapi sayangnya, aku senang sekali membuatmu penasaran."

Hanya bisa menghela nafas, itulah yang bisa aku lakukan, "Terserah kau."

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Ichigo tadi, aku kembali menata kepalaku dan pergi tidur. Salah sendiri, Ichigo yang menyuruhku untuk tidur. Jadi jangan salahkan aku jika nanti perjalanan yang dia tempuh akan hening. Itu salahmu sendiri, Ichigo!

Tak usah menunggu lama, sambil menggerutu memikirkan kesalahan Ichigo, akhirnya aku kembali kedalam dunia mimpiku.

-o0o-

Entah sejak kapan Orihime dan Tatsuki jadi suka mengikutiku ke perpustakaan. Mungkin itu saat istirahat ataupun saat pulang sekolah. Biasanya, waktu istirahat, mereka hanya mengantarku sampai didepan perpustakaan dan mereka pergi ke kantin untuk makan. Saat pulang sekolah, mereka selalu beralasan jika aku mengajak mereka ke perpustakaan. Aku jadi heran.

Memang ada hal yang aneh dari mereka berdua. Sedari tadi saat aku sedang asyik membaca buku, mereka malah asyik bisik-bisik dibalik buku yang mereka bawa. Memang disini tidak akan ada yang akan marah. Hanya ada kami bertiga saja. Kalau aku kesini sendiri juga hanya ada aku saja. Anak jaman sekarang mana ada yang mau ke perpustakaan sekolah?

"Kuchiki-san, aku dan Tatsuki-chan mau ke kantin duluan ya. Kami lapar. Kalau kau tidak mau ke kelas sendirian, tinggal cari kami saja di kantin," ucap Orihime tiba-tiba dengan suara berbisik.

Ku turunkan buku yang ada didepan mukaku dan menatap Orihime. Baiklah, dari wajah-wajahnya sudah kelihatan sekali kalau mereka kelaparan. Dasar raja hutan, rakus sekali makan mereka itu. Padahal kan mereka perempuan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusul nanti,"ucapku dan kembali membaca buku.

Tidak usah menunggu lebih lama lagi, Tatsuki dan Orihime langsung tancap gas saja meninggalkan buku yang mereka ambil tanpa mengembalikan ke tempat buku tersebut. Kalau sudah begini aku harus repot-repot mengembalikannya.

Masalahnya, meski perpustakaan ini sepi, tapi didalam sini ada banyak buku-buku bacaan yang bisa menambah ilmu. Aku heran sekali, para murid di SMA-ku ini memang terkenal pintar-pintar, tapi kenapa mereka tidak pernah ke perpustakaan ya?

Alasannya mungkin karena mereka malas membaca dan lebih suka dapat penejalasan dari orang lain. Sekarang memang banyak anak yang lebih memilih mengikuti bimbingan belajar. Hal yang wajar memang untuk mendapatkan pengetahuan lebih. Tapi, apa salahnya jika mereka membaca di perpustakaan juga?

Tanpa terasa bel tanda pelajaran akan dimulai lima menit lagi berdenteng dengan keras. Baiklah, waktunya berkemas dan kembali ke kelas. Aku tidak mau guru pengajar masuk kedalam kelas terlebih dahulu daripada aku.

-o0o-

Mataku terus bergerak mencari keberadaan Orihime dan Tatsuki di kantin. Meski jam bel tanda masuk kurang lima menit lagi sudah berbunyi, namun masih saja banyak anak yang berada di kantin. Tidak heran sih. Mungkin mereka masih ingin menikmati makanan yang mereka beli. Berpikir positif saja.

"Kami berdua tidak bisa membantumu. Itu sangat sulit sekali mengingat—," terdengar suara Tatsuki disela-sela suara anak-anak lain yang masih berada di kantin.

Akhirnya, aku bisa menemukan mereka berdua. Mereka sedang duduk di meja paling pojok, bersama dua orang lainnya. Eh, sepertinya itu Kurosaki dan temannya si rambut merah. Tidak mau mengulur waktu, langsung saja aku hampiri mereka.

"Orihime-chan, Tatsuki-chan, sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas secepatnya. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai."

Mimik wajah Tatsuki dan ketiga orang yang berada disekeliling Tatsuki berubah drastis. Wajah serius mereka tiba-tiba hilang digantikan dengan wajah tegang. Hey, apa-apaan dengan wajah mereka itu?

"Eh, Rukia, kau sudah kesini rupanya," Tatsuki tersenyum kepadaku, namun bisa kusebut senyumnya itu senyum aneh. Tidak biasanya dia tersenyum seperti itu.

Orihime ikut tersenyum, "Sebentar dulu ya Kuchiki-san. Kalau kau mau silahkan tunggu disini, tapi kalau kau tidak suka keramaian, Kuchiki-san juga bisa menunggu di luar kantin sana."

Kepalaku mengangguk-angguk, "Baiklah, kalau begitu ku tunggu di luar saja ya. Jangan lama-lama."  
Aku langsung berlalu saja karena aku merasa aura disekelilingku tidak enak. Mungkin Kurosaki dan teman rambut merahnya tidak tenang dengan kedatanganku.

-o0o-

Dasar duo sejoli yang kompaknya membuat kesabaran orang habis. Bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Namun masih saja Orihime dan Tatsuki tidak keluar-keluar dari kantin. Kalau begini bisa terlambat masuk kelas.

Ku gembungkan pipiku karena memang aku merasa kelas dengan kelakuan mereka. Mereka memang selalu membuatku menunggu seperti ini. Andai saja aku tidak penyabar orangnya, mungkin sudah ku tinggal sedari tadi mereka.

Tak lama kemudian, Orihime dan Tatsuki keluar dari kantin dengan wajah yang menatapku seperti berbicara maaf-karena-membuatmu-menunggu-lama. Mereka tersenyum selebar mungkin tanpa merasa bersalah kepadaku. Oh Kami-sama, kenapa kau harus mempertemukan mereka denganku. Padahal aku tidak suka sekali dibuat orang menunggu seperti ini.

"Rukia, maaf, sepertinya kami berdua terlalu bersemangat cerita kepada mereka," ucap Tatsuki sembari menunjuk Kurosaki dan teman berambut merahnya yang sedang berjalan menuju kearah kami.

Bukannya aku tidak mau menerima alasan Tatsuki, tapi tentu saja aku masih merasa kesal karena dibuat menunggu seperti ini. Selain itu, pastinya didalam kelas sekarang sudah ada guru pengajar yang sudah mulai mengajar. Sial, sekarang waktunya jam pelajaran biologi. Tidaaaak, _my lovely lesson._

Tanganku tersilang didepan dada, ku buat ekspresi wajah segalak mungkin, "Memangnya apa yang membuat kalian sampai lupa dengan aku? Dasar, kenapa juga setiap orang selalu lupa dengan temannya sendiri saat sedang berduaan dengan pacar masih-masing?"

Kurosaki dan temannya yang saat itu tepat berada disamping kami bertiga berhenti melangkah dan tersedak. Entah apa yang membuat mereka tersedak. Dan juga, masing-masing pipi dari Orihime dan Tatsuki berubah menjadi memerah karena ucapanku tadi. Wow, tepat sekali. Pasti ucapanku tadi tepat sasaran.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan Kuchiki-san? Jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh," Orihime langsung menyela sembari mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di udara.

Tatsuki mengacak rambutnya pelan, sepertinya bingung harus melakukan apa, "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kelas. Kalian tau sendiri kan kalau sebenarnya kita ini sudah terlambat lebih dari sepuluh menit?"

What? Sepuluh menit? Terlambat? Apa iya? Merasa penasara, mataku langsung tertuju kearah jam dinding yang tertempel tak jauh dariku. Ternyata benar, karena perdebatan kecil kami ini, aku harus meralakan sepuluh menit tidak mengikuti pelajaran biologi.

Langsung saja aku berlari sekuat tenaga tanpa mempedulikan Orhime, Tatsuki, Kurosaki dan temannya yang menatapku dengan wajah aneh. Jangan pikirkan lagi mereka. Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan momen-momen indah bersama pelajaran biologi jika aku terus memikirkannya.

-o0o-

Bel tanda pulang sudah berbunyi. Didetik-detik terakhir pelajaran fisika ini, hampir saja otakku keluar karena memikirkan rumus-rumus yang baru saja aku dapatkan. Sungguh sangat rumit dan ada simbol-simbol baru yang belum ku ketahui.

Setelah guru pengajar keluar, langsung saja ku letakkan kepalaku diatas meja. Ini sungguh sangat berat sekali. Pelajaran fisika, sungguh sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pelajaran biologi. Kalau biologi aku bisa encer memikirkannya, beda lagi kalau dengan fisika. Membutuhkan otak yang jenius jika aku ingin pintar dalam fisika.

"Kuchiki-san, maaf, sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat pulang hari ini. Awan sudah mendung, aku harus cepat mengambil pakaian-pakaianku yang berada di luar rumah. Jadi, aku pulang dulu ya~!" berlalulah Orihime dengan wajah polos dan tangannya yang melambai-lambaik kearahku. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan ambaian tangan juga.

Tidak usah terkejut jika setelah ini Tatsuki juga pamit kepadaku bahwa dia harus cepat-cepat untuk bersiap mengikuti klub bela dirinya. Daaan, ding-dong! Tatsuki berhenti disebelah bangkuku dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Rukia, aku pulang dulu ya. Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu ke perpustakaan lagi," Tatsuki menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya didepan wajahku, "aku pergi dulu ya. Sepertinya kau harus cepat kalau kau tidak mau hujan mendahuluimu."

Ku balas dengan anggukan dan uapan lebar dari mulutku. Sial, kenapa tiba-tiba aku agak mengantuk seperti ini? Tidak boleh tidak boleh, aku harus segera bergegas. Benar kata Tatsuki, kali ini aku tidak boleh didahului oleh hujan.

Persiapan sudah, sekarang tinggal bergegas ke perpustakaan. Jika nanti saat aku sudah di perpustakaan, tidak masalah jika turun hujan. Tapi kalau seperti dulu, aku akan kembali lagi kesini. Tidak peduli, daripada berdiri menunggu hujan.

Kakiku berlari cukup cepat karena ku rasa udara disekitar sudah terasa dingin. Inilah tanda-tandannya jika hujan akan turun. Baiklah, aku akan mempercepat laju lari dari kakiku.

Saat berada di tangga, aku masih saja berlari cepat. Tidak masalah, keadaan sekolah sekarang sudah cukup sepi. Alasannya mungkin para murid disini ingin bergegas pulang ke rumah agar tidak kehujanan. Ya, sejenis seperti alasan Orihime tadi.

Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat ada sesosok orang yang berhenti di anak tangga paling bawa sendiri. Karena tidak bisa menghentikan langkahku yang sudah diatur untuk berlari cepat, alhasil aku menabrak sesosok orang tersebut. Membuat barang-barang yang dibawanya jatuh berserakan di tanah. Oh, sial sekali aku hari ini. Ku pejamkan mataku karena tidak berani melihat siapa orang yang telah ku tabrak tadi.

"Kau ini, tidak punya ma—," tiba-tiba, suara teriakan orang yang terdengar menakutkan tadi terhenti, "—Kuchiki?" disambung dengan suara normal yang memanggil namaku.

Eh? Suara itu kan suaranya Kurosaki? Merasa aman-aman saja, ku buka mataku. Betapa leganya diriku ketika melihat pemuda berambut kuning yang sudah familiar. Senyumku langsung tersungging karena saking leganya.

-o0o-

Sekali lagi, aku harus menunggu hujan reda di sekolah ini. Dan lagi-lagi bersama Kurosaki. Hanya berdua! Aku tidak menyangka kejadian ini akan terjadi lagi.

"Lain kali kalau berjalan harus berhati-hati," ucap Kurosaki membuka percakapan.

Pipiku langsung terasa memanas mendengar suara sopannya. Sial, aku jadi malu sendiri. Kalau dilihat dari kenyataannya, kejadian tadi itu adalah murni kesalahanku yang lalai karena seenaknya sendiri berlari di koridor sekolah.

Tanganku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal, "Maaf, aku tadi benar-benar terburu karena mau hujan. Tapi ternyata sama saja, tidak berlari maupun berlari hujan tetap saja turun mendahuluiku."

Kurosaki tersenyum, "Sepertinya aku tidak akan menemanimu sampai hujan reda untuk kali ini."

Deg! Detak jantungku langsung terpacu untuk berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa ada desakan rasa kecewa didalam dadaku saat mendengar Kurosaki mengatakan itu. Sepertinya aku akan menunggu hujan sendiri kali ini.

Belum sempat aku protes karena agak kecewa dengan ucapan Kurosaki, tiba-tiba saja tangan pemuda tersebut mengacak rambutku pelan. Senyumnya masih tersungging dibibir Kurosaki, "Datanglah ke bukit di belakang kota. Aku yakin kau akan suka dengan pemandangan kota setelah hujan turun. Apalagi kalau nanti _sunset_-nya terlihat. Pasti lebih bagus."

Tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun, Kurosaki langsung saja pergi berlari menembus hujan menuju ke gerbang sekolah. Brutal sekali dia? Hujan sederas ini masih saja dia tembus. Tapi, memikirkan ucapan Kurosaki yang terakhir, entah kenapa rasa kecewaku tadi hilang begitu saja. Dan tanpa sadar, sedari tadi senyumku tersungging dibibirku.

-o0o-

Seperti yang dikatakan Kurosaki tadi, aku datang ke bukit belakang kota setelah hujan benar-benar sudah reda. Rasa semangat yang sedari tadi berdegup kencang didadaku semakin terasa ketika kakiku sudah menginjak jalan menuju puncak bukitnya.

Hatiku terasa semakin berdebar ketika melihat ada seseorang yang sudah standby diatas bukit sana. Langsung saja kakiku berlari dengan ringan tanpa beban menuju keatas bukit.

Ku lambaikan tanganku dengan semangat untuk menyapa Kurosaki, "Kurosaki, maaf membua—eh?" aku langsung tercengang melihat bukan Kurosaki yang ada disana. Melainkan teman si rambut merahnya Kurosaki. Aku jadi agak bingung.

Rambut merah alias si teman Kurosaki terlihat agak terkejut melihatku. Samar-samar pipinya agak memerah. Hey, ada apa dengan pemuda ini?

"Maaf, ku kira tadi orang lain. Ternyata kau temannya Kurosaki. Namamu siapa?" sekedar untuk berbincang agar tidak canggung. Untuk berbicara dengan pemuda yang baru ku kenal seperti ini biasanya aku yang tidak banyak omong. Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba menjadi orang yang aktif.

"Namaku Abarai Reji. Salam kenal! Kau Kuchiki Rukia kan?" tanyanya balik.

Oke, mungkin saja yang diundang untuk melihat sunset dan pemandangan kota setelah hujan bukan aku saja. Jadi, aku akan berbincang dulu sembari menunggu Kurosaki datang.

-o0o-

Meski si Abarai tadi sudah berbincang lama denganku, tetap saja, Kurosaki masih belum juga datang. Untung saja tadi aku tidak seberapa _boring_ karena Abarai cukup asyik untuk diajak berbincang-bincang. Ternyata setelah cerita cukup panjang, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dugaanku selama ini salah.

Perlu kalian ketahui, dugaanku yang mengira Tatsuki berpacaran dengan Abarai dan Orihime dengan Kurosaki ternyata salah. Sebenarnya mereka berempat ada sahabat yang sudah sekitar hampir empat tahun bersama. Jadi, mereka sudah seperti keluarga sendiri jika sedang bersama.

Mengetahui penjelasan itu, hatiku merasa lega. Entah apa alasannya. Hanya saja aku merasa puas dengan penjelasan dari Abarai tadi.

Ku alihkan pandanganku kearah ufuk barat sana ketika angin berhembus membelai wajahku. Sambil duduk di kursi panjang yang tersedia, aku bisa menikmati keindahan paronama alam yang jarang ku lihat ini. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Kurosaki. Pemandangan ini sungguh sangat indah.

Titik-titik air hujan perlahan turun turut menghiasi pemandangan mata hari terbenam ini. Ku hela nafasku pelan. Mencoba menenangkan pikiran dan meringankan beban. Memikirkan tentang pelajaran di sekolah tadi aku jadi agak tegang. Sepertinya tempat ini bisa ku jadikan tempat penenangan diriku selain di kamar.

"Kuchiki?"

Betapa terkagetnya aku ketika mataku bertemu dengan mata Kurosaki. Sepertinya Kurosaki terkejut dengan keberadaanku yang masih tetap berada disni. Ku sunggingkan senyumku.

"Yo, Kurosaki!" sapaku.

Setelah beberapa detik diam, akhirnya Kurosaki menyunggingkan senyumnya juga, "Kau masih disini?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat sekarang. Tentu saja aku penasaran dengan kebenaran ucapanmu yang mengatakan kalau pemandangan disini bagus."

Kurosaki duduk disebelahku agak jauh. Matanya segera teralihkan kearah ufuk barat sana. Tiba-tiba saja matanya terkaget seperti melihat sesuatu yang langkah.

"Lihat, disana ada pelangi," ucap Kurosaki sambil menunjuk kearah barat daya dari arah kami sekarang.

Mataku langsung saja mengikuti arah tunjuk dari tangan Kurosaki. Aku bersorak gembira melihat lengkungan berwarna 'mejikuhibiniu' itu. Meski warnanya sudah pudar, namun tetap saja pelangi itu indah. Sudah lama juga aku tidak melihat pelagi.

Tanpa ragu lagi, aku menyunggingkan senyum kangenku pada pelangi, "Ini—indah sekali ya?"

-o0o-


End file.
